


Short stories

by Chris_Starsong



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternative Universe - Rift Quest, Fluff, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Starsong/pseuds/Chris_Starsong
Summary: 一些冒险段子。





	Short stories

1.

关于他们四个看似毫无相性的家伙是如何成为一个团队的，谁也说不清楚。

不过谁在乎呢？杰斯·光明之锤又喝下一口酒，饶有兴致地看着瑟庄妮·逐晨者给她的坐骑——哦不，伙伴，梳理被毛。专心阅读法术书的卡尔萨斯显然是被那梳下来到处飘扬的动物绒毛惹恼了，低声咒骂着不为人知的东西往更远的地方挪了挪。

还是老样子。杰斯有点儿同情地坐到卡尔萨斯身边扇走飘过来的毛，递过酒瓶询问他是否要尝尝。

法师用一根手指抵住瓶子推了回去，无言地拒绝了杰斯的好意。

好吧，好吧。已经和这个阴郁的法师相处许久的他并没有多在意，至少他没直接吃上一个迎面的法术——卡尔萨斯的确做得出来。

他转过去望着精灵与她的狮子在撒满阳光的草地上玩耍，往后靠上树干又疼得呲牙咧嘴地缩回去。这是五天前他们刚进入森林时遇到的巨魔留下的，如果不是瑟庄妮和她那叫“钢鬃”的狮子及时出现，他肯定凶多吉少。杰斯定定神合上眼睛，试着聚集圣光来加快伤口的愈合。

叮铃——

像是古老悠远的风铃声一般，一股熟悉的气息由远及近，他们的吟游诗人点着轻快的步伐一蹦一跳而来，身后跟着一群和他衣着同样鲜艳的小家伙——只有巴德自己知道它们叫什么，所以其他人仅仅是称呼它们为“小家伙”。

它们的数量似乎多了几个。杰斯注意到这一点，但并没有提出疑问。事实上，他们甚至不知道穿得像个宫廷乐师的诗人巴德究竟是个什么生物，从很长一段时间以前开始，他就自然而然地同他们一起冒险了。

“你找到水源了？”

巴德抬起一只手往西边指，点了点头，帽子后的翎毛跟着大幅度地摆动。

“那走吧。”杰斯拍拍卡尔萨斯的肩膀，跳起来朝精灵姑娘招手。一行人在巴德和他的小伙伴们演奏的欢快声音中往湖边前进。

2.

“哎，骑士，你这锤子——”

“墨丘利。”

“墨丘利之锤，看起来挺特别的呀。”

“嗯，我一位精通工程学的老友改造的，必要时可以变为远程武器。”杰斯颇显骄傲地敲敲立在一边的巨大战锤，“说起来我听闻你们精灵的游侠部队极其擅长弓术与龙鹰驾驭，为何你却是骑着一头狮子挥舞链锤？”

“哈！”瑟庄妮挺直了背大笑，“对我来说，实打实地击碎敌人要比远距离狙杀令人爽快得多！”

3.

巴德答应为旅店的客人们表演，以此来换取他们四个在这儿住上一晚的花费。

炉火跳跃，巴德摘下帽子向众人行了个礼，便取下腰上那不知是喇叭还是什么的乐器，插入面具上嘴巴位置的小洞吹了起来。

巴德并不会说话，但他能听懂其他人的语言，他自己则用音乐传达想法。通过手里黄铜打造的乐器，他吹出的曲子犹如一个又一个奇幻的故事，令每一个聆听者沉醉于精心编织的梦境中一般，跟着金黄色小生物轻快的身影走过风雪飘摇的极北之地，走过黄沙漫天的荒凉大漠，走过迷雾之下的古老建筑。这究竟是魔法还是什么其他力量，没有人知道。但诗人巴德名副其实，他用乐曲为人们带来无数个或是欢乐或是悲伤的故事，就好像他自己亲身经历过这些似的。

叙述随着一个悠长的音符缓缓画上句号，稀拉却响亮的掌声从这个屋子的各处传来，仿佛这真的是一场在剧院举行的表演。就连在后厨烹饪的厨师们都挤在门框边，试图从嘈杂声中尽力听到那么几个音节。

又是一个无言的鞠躬，巴德撇下那些要求再来一段的呼声，在小家伙们的簇拥下叮铃铃地走上楼。

故事总会有个结局。

4.

他们未曾料到这普通的山洞之中会藏着如此危险的东西。

是卡尔萨斯率先发现了它，一本精致的硬皮书，放于雕刻诡异花纹的平台上，周身流转淡淡的紫色光芒。

法师瘦长的手指在书封上轻轻划动，仔细抚摸着其上的每一道纹路，引导环绕着的魔法能量形成某种形状。他似乎对此驾轻就熟，或是筹备已久。

“卡尔萨斯，这是什么？”圣骑士的询问声此刻已无法再入法师的耳朵，他淡蓝的眼睛盈满了魔法的紫色。

沉默蔓延开来，唯一能听到的只有能量划破空气的低响，强大而危险。书中散发的不详气息令其余三人都有几分忌惮，生怕贸然前进会触发什么毁灭性的后果。

魔法聚拢在卡尔萨斯手心之下，其他人这才发现他画的是一个精妙的法阵，并正以越来越快的速度旋转着。随着那只手有力的一握，巨大能量瞬间被挤压进古书中，纸张迅速翻动，从首页至末页。山洞也为之摇晃，外面雄狮的咆哮在洞内不断回响。

杰斯艰难地向前走了一步，拽住法师握着法杖的手:“住手！”

狂乱的魔法很快停息，石质平台已被方才的力量切割破碎，就像被强行斩断了同古书之间的联系。而卡尔萨斯回过头看了杰斯一眼，不动声色地把胳膊从他手中挣开，将魔法书挂在了自己腰间。

“你不该这样得到它，法师。这里面有股死亡的气息。”精灵眉头紧锁地盯着四分五裂的石台，语气中透着警告。

“它属于我。”卡尔萨斯冷冷答道。

**Author's Note:**

> 无关正文，魔兽世界AU的四人结局：
> 
> 后来，天灾爆发，杰斯·光明之锤回归白银之手骑士团参与北伐，永远地留在了冰冷的诺森德。瑟庄妮·逐晨者来到达拉然，加入银色盟约和同胞们共同作战。卡尔萨斯追随克尔苏加德，如愿以偿成为了一位巫妖。至于巴德，哦，没人知道他去哪儿了，但翡翠梦境的德鲁伊时常能看到金色的小生物四处游荡，伴随着隐约的悦耳声响。


End file.
